Miracles and Second Chances
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Tonight Godric's Hollow was different. Why? Maybe because of the air, the magiclike feel to it. Perhaps even the shimmer of light coming from two rooms. . .Takes place just after 4th year. Lily and James comeback. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. MagicLike Feel

**Scene goes to very tall girl in a dark room in front of a computer screen, she has her head in her hands. I am the dumbest person on this earth, at this moment.**

**. . . STOP NODDING YOUR HEADS!**

**Deep breath Yes, it's yet ANOTHER story from that wonderfully (annoying) Phantom of a Rose! Death Glare CLAP!**

**Nervous Clapping can be heard**

**Good enough, anyway, I'm trying to kick myself (it's really hard) for starting another story. I really should be finishing some of my others, but I'm at a stand still. I'll try to look through all my stories and figure out which ones NEED to be updated. That is the best I can do, sorry.**

**But for now. . . . . **

**I decided to write a story where BOTH Lily and James come back, someone had asked me if I was adding James to my other story, sadly no. I hope this is fine.**

**Here are a few quotes I looked up, some really come to play in the story - the idea at any rate!**

**_"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." _****_Albert Einstein_**

**_"Millions long for immortality who do not know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon." _****_Susan Ertz_**

**_"Half our life is spent trying to find something to do with the time we have rushed through life trying to save." _****_Will Rogers_**

**_"No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow." _****_Euripides_**

**_"Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives." _****_A Sachs_**

_**AND FINALLY - and this one is good!**_

**_"If I were to begin life again, I should want it as it was. I would only open my eyes a little bit more." _****_Jules Renard_**

**Looks up at A/N Wow, this is long. . . .anyway, Please enjoy!**

Godric's Hollow was completely still. It had been for over thirteen years. But for some reason tonight was different, different from the other 4745 nights. (Roughly.)

If a Muggle were to walk into the house of the late James and Lily Potter, and really, who would? It has been deserted ever since their deaths, it was practically condemned. But if they were to walk in they would tell you that the air was sweet and sticky, like honey or maybe sugar clumps.

If a Wizard or Witch were to walk in, and once again, this wasn't probable. No one liked to think of the deaths of the Potters, or what happened to them at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But if they were they would tell you that the sweet and sticky smell was high levels of pure, concentrated magic. Then they would raise an eyebrow, maybe scratch their heads. Never would there be this much magic in one place, except maybe Hogwarts, but in a magic home that hasn't be inhabited by witch nor wizard in thirteen years - impossible.

Yet that's what it was. Magic. Magic building up.

Then there was a shimmer of that magic, at the bottom of the stairs then up those stairs and the first room on the right. The shimmer was close to the ground, but quickly vanished. A moment later it appeared again, this time a little bigger and stayed longer.

This went on for a few minutes, finally the shimmer stayed instead of disappearing. What was strange was that it was in the shape of a person, laying on the ground. At the bottom of the stairs was a man and up stairs was a woman. Then they began to solidify, to take upon human features. Once this was complete two bodies were left, completely grey and not moving.

The only thing that moved was a thick rainbow mist above both bodies, it was circling around their heads, then slowly floated into their open mouths. After it was gone both bodies regained their color.

Then their eyes flew open and the gasped for breath.

James Potter's eyes flew open and he inhale deeply, it felt as if he hadn't savored air for a long time. After James had taken enough breaths to quench the longing he opened his eyes, he was laying on the ground, that much was certain. But where?

James tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but quickly realized that he could not. Everyone bone in his body hurt, even his hair hurt - but that could just be the huge headache he had. James tried to sit up again, this time he was able to and he leaned his aching back against the wall.

Breathing heavily he looked around the room he was it. It _did _look oddly familiar, but he just couldn't place it. For one it was a complete mess, burned too. There were holes in the roof and in the walls, but still looked familiar. . .

Oh no. This couldn't be his home, his home was warm and clean - Lily wouldn't have it any way else.

Lily.

Panic filled James, where was his wife? Come to think of it, when did he last _see _his wife? James thought back, and he was hit by a strong memory. Voldemort had come, he had broken down their door. James had told Lily to run with Harry and get out. Then he and Voldemort fought, in all honestly it was really short. He, James Potter, liked to think of himself as a strong dueler - and he was - but in a fight against Voldemort, he hadn't stood a chance. The fight had ended when Voldemort shouted the killing curse at him.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

James shivered involuntarily. Those words would always be engraved in his mind, and the green light that followed would never be forgotten. James furred his brows in confusion. If Voldemort had cast the killing curse on him, why had he survived?

Or maybe he hadn't.

James quickly vanished that from his thoughts. He was alive, he hurt too much to be dead, but the question still remained. Why was he alive?

Then his thoughts quickly turned back to Lily and Harry. Were they alright? If he had been killed, or how it seemed stunned, he wasn't there to protect them. Had they. . . died? James didn't even want to think of that. His Lily, his beautiful Lily, couldn't have died. And his son, Harry, he was too young to die, he had his whole life ahead of him. There was no way that he could be dead.

But then again Voldemort isn't exactly sparing when it comes to _who _he kills.

Then there was another memory, one that he couldn't completely grasp even though it felt like it had happened recently - maybe even hours ago. He couldn't get a real visional, only that there was a bright light. He knew one thing though, he was protecting someone - who he wasn't sure - but he remembered feeling great pride for whoever this person was. In the back of his mind he knew others were in the memory - other than the person he was protecting - Lily decently. A young boy? An old man? A woman?

James sighed and looked around the room again. Yes, this defiantly _was _his living room - however horrible that thought was. He looked over his right shoulder and up the stairs, that was where Lily had ran up after he told her to run away with Harry.

He had to find her. Even if what he found was her body. He had to know, he had to know if she was dead or not.

He used the wall to stand up, he tried it at least three times before actually standing and even then his legs were shaking and his bones protested against the movement. James slowly made his way up the stairs and to the first bedroom on the right. Before he walked into view of the open door - or more like the door completely blown off it's hinges - he stopped and took a deep breath preparing himself.

Then again, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he stumbled into his son's room.

Lily Potter's eyes forced open and she gasped for air greedily. After her once empty lungs were once again filled she groaned quietly and reached up with her hand to touch her pounding head. Bad idea. He arm hurt more than her head. She moved her legs - same problem. It seemed like everything hurt.

She tried to sit up, but found that impossible. She settled for opening her eyes - even that hurt.

One thing was true, the room that she was in was in dire need for a good cleaning, not to mention fixing of the holes in the ceiling. She wanted to clean it, she hated things that were messy, but didn't have any strength.

Out of her eye Lily saw a large mass, it was a light blue color, but other than that it was somewhat burned. Why did it look so familiar?

. . . Because it was. It was Harry's crib. Her baby.

Terror and dread flowed over in waves. Where was he baby? And James?

Lily closed her eyes. What was the last thing she remembered? There was one memory, she couldn't tell if it had just happened or if it was extremely old, it felt like both because she couldn't even remember what the scene _looked _like. She could just remember what it _felt _like.

Pride. Nervousness. Pain. All of these feelings were not for her, but for someone else. For who she didn't know. She did know that she was protecting whoever it was from someone. . .or something.

Lily thought back more. It was Halloween, she had made a special dinner for James, Harry and herself - her men. Her and James here in the living room with Harry, they were all playing together. Then they stopped dead when they heard footsteps and a knock at the door. It wasn't Sirius, Remus, Peter or Dumbledore - they would have flooed in.

James had turned to her, his face pale, he told her that it was _Him_. That she had to take Harry and run. She had argued at first, saying that she would leave him, but he quickly _demanded _for her to leave. She nodded and grabbed Harry, kissing James before running up the stairs.

She was half way up the stairs when the front door exploded, she didn't dare look back but ran into Harry's room. Lily had tried to find a way out, but the windows wouldn't open and all spells were equally useless. That was when she heard it.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

An unknown voice, not her husband's, then she heard a body fall to the ground, this time her husbands. She choked back a dry sob, both in the memory and in the present time. Her husband was dead.

Everything after that was. . . chaotic. She refused to give Harry to Voldemort, she wasn't going to lose both her men in one night. Voldemort had other plans.

He pointed his long wand at her face, her blood hard run cold at that moment, and not the expression, the real thing - something she never thought possible. Then he hissed the killing curse again, this time a different Potter was the victim.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

Those words echoed in her mind, even now. But why wasn't she dead? Did the curse backfire? But that was impossible. No one survived the killing curse. . . not even her strong husband. . . a silent tear ran down her cheek.

And what of her son? More tears feel as she thought of him. There was no doubt that he was dead, though it hurt to think about, but it was true. She was his last defence, James had died protecting them both and Lily had done the same. All in vain. Now she was alone.

Lily was aware that she completely crying now, although no sound came. Wrapped up in her tears and memories she didn't even hear the footsteps of someone walking up the old stairs that threatened to fall, or the sharp in take of breath from the door way. What she did hear though was this:

"Lily?" came a raspy voice from the door way. Lily quickly sat up, forgetting all her pain. In disbelief she stared in front of her.

"J-James?" she whispered in a equally hoarse voice.

The couple just sat or stood there for a few moments, staring at each other. They both could barely believe it, the one that they thought was dead was alive, rigth in front of them.

"Lily?" asked James again, breaking the silence. "Is that really you?"

Lily was so happy more tears were running down her cheeks. "Yes James, it's me!" James smiled and ran - the best he could seeing as he was still extremely sore - and kneeled on the ground bringing Lily into his arms. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his robes. "Oh James! I thought you were dead! Voldemort, he cast the killing curse! Then I heard something fall to the ground!" she sobbed.

"I know Lils, I thought I was too," he said truthfully. "I thought you were dead as well, when I woke up a few minutes ago. I had failed you, I fell when facing him."

This went on for another ten minutes, they just sat there in each other's arms whispering in the other's ears. Once they pulled apart James crashed his lips onto Lily's, their last kiss had been quick and even then he thought it was going to be their last. After pulling part he rocked Lily back and forth in his arms.

"Oh Lily, what happened? Why didn't I die?" asked James softly. "I he did cast the killing curse, I should be dead."

Lily nodded. "I don't know, I should be as well. He cast the killing curse on me, I wouldn't let him have Harry. . . " Lily cut off the sentence and broke down crying. "Oh James! Where is he? Where's our Harry? He had no one to protect him after we. . . were knocked out I suppose."

James hugged Lily tighter. "I don't know Lily. . . I don't, but I wish I did." James looked around the room, it wasn't anything like he remembered it. Harry's old crib was on it's side and seemed to be burned, like most of the room. Most of the pictures that were on his chest of drawers were gone, along with the chest. There was nothing in the room, and certainly no baby Harry.

James looked down at the red head in his arms, who was shaking with tears. "Come on Lily, let's look around the house for Harry. If he's not here then. . . we'll have to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore will know what to do." At first it didn't seem like Lily had heard him, but she looked up into his eyes with those pure green orbs that could see right into your soul and nodded. James stood up, with a lot of pain again though not as much as last time and helped Lily up.

The search of the house didn't take very long, although Lily and James didn't want to leave when they were done. Leaving would be like giving up on Harry, but they finally pulled them selves away from their burned home and began to walk down the street. They both knew they were too tired and weak to apperate to Hogsmeade, and neither wanted to face any of their old friends just yet. They news of Harry would be. . . horrible.

The one thing that both adults noticed on their walk was it didn't feel like October weather, it felt like the beginning summer. They didn't mention this to each other though, they just wanted to be along in their own thoughts.

The walk to Hogsmeade took about two hours, and as they neared the castle of Hogwarts they became nervous. What would people think? Not only did they both survive the killing cures (or at least that is what they suspected) but their son had died. How would people react?

They were halfway to the entrance when they heard a low growl behind them, they both instantly stopped.

"Who are ya? What'cha doin' 'ere?" barked a voice from behind them.

At first they tensed but then they realized who the voice belonged to. Rubeus Hagrid. "Hagrid!" they both exclaimed as they turned to greet their long time friend.

"I asked who are ya!" he shouted again, he raised up his cross-bow.

The couple raised an eyebrow at this. Why was Hagrid acting this way? "Hagrid, it's us." began James slowly, he was staring back and forth between Hagrid and his dog. Oddly he didn't recognize it, it wasn't Hagrid's usually dog although it was similar. "James and Lily Potter."

Hagrid gasped and lowered his cross-bow for a moment, then raised it up again. "How dare ya! Insulting the name of the Potters!"

"No Hagrid!" exclaimed Lily, her eyes widening. "It's really us!"

Before Hagrid was able to answer again they heard the great doors of Hogwarts open and voices rang through the cool night air. "Follow me, I don't know who you are but you don't want to run into that lot! Bunch of Ministry idiots." Then Hagrid stalked off to his hut, as the huge dog followed. James and Lily followed, they weren't sure why Hagrid was acting so strangely and wanted to find out. Dumbledore was forgotten for now.

Once they were inside and the door was shut Hagrid turned to face them, his eyes widened in disbelief and he paled. "Oh my, who are the two of ya?" he managed to say.

James sighed and rubbed his temple. "Hagrid, we told you. I'm James and this is Lily, Potter. I was only one of your favorite students, although you didn't really like all of us running around the forbidden forest, chased us away almost every night."

Hagrid eyes widened, then his face turned stern again. "If you're really James Potter, then tell me. What exactly do you turn into?"

James raised an eyebrow. "A stag. Really Hagrid, why did you ask that? You've known since our last year here at Hogwarts, caught Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and I out late." Hagrid once again paled and it looked as if he couldn't really stand right - like he was going to faint. "Hagrid, are you okay?"

Hagrid nodded slowly, never pulling his eyes off the two. "Yes. . . I'm fine. I think." he paused then nodded. "Would ya two care for. . . some tea? Yes, tea."

"Yes Hagrid, that would be great. I seem to have a great thirst, now that you mention it." said Lily smiling.

Lily and James sat down as Hagrid made the tea, and his hands were shaking as he handed the two of them the huge cups. Both drained half their cups before talking again. "Hagrid, we must speak to Dumbledore. We just woke up in Godric's Hallow, it's a total waste land. Our home is almost completely burned, and Harry. . . " James cut off his sentence.

Hagrid's eyes widened to the size of saucers, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Godric's Hallow? Harry?" Hagrid paused and scratched his beard with his hand, then he nodded. "Your right, we do need to speak to Dumbledore. . . but not tonight. Something has happened. . . something terrible. . . " Hagrid shuddered. "You'll find out soon, after ya explain what has happened to you. . . tonight. You two can sleep on my bed, make yourselves at home. I have to go and check on. . . someone, I'll be back before morning, then we can all go to Dumbledore's office." he explained.

Lily and James agreed, they were very tired and they didn't want to tell anyone else, especially Dumbledore, of Harry's death just yet. It was too soon. Chances were that tomorrow morning would be too soon as well, but it would do.

"Thank you Hagrid, really." said Lily standing up and hugging the huge man, he had always been fatherly to her. Hagrid seemed to tear up when Lily hugged him, but James shrugged it off. It was probably about Harry.

"Welcome, Lily. Best be off." he turned to his dog. "Fang, you stay here." Fang, funny, his old dog called Killer.

Hagrid turned back to Lily and James before shutting the door completely. After he was gone Lily and James silently climbed into Hagrid's massive bed without pulling the covers off. After they were snuggled close to each other and near sleep Lily whispered to James. "He's acting strange, why did he find it so hard to believe that we were ourselves?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, we were suppose to be in hiding, and we haven't seen him in almost a year. Maybe he thought we were Death Eaters." then James thought for a moment. "Did he seem older to you?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, at least ten years older. And then his dog, didn't he have another one? Killer?" Lily made a face. "I don't really like his choice in names."

James sighed. "I don't know, Lily. I truly don't. I just pray that everything is alright in the morning."

Lily nodded. "So do I James." She closed her eyes and tear ran down her cheek. "I want Harry, I want my baby." she sobbed quietly.

James pulled her in his chest. "So do I, Lils. So do I." he whispered.

After a few minutes of crying Lily drifted off to sleep, not a peaceful one but a sleep none the less. A few minutes later James did the same. What they didn't know was that the Hogwarts ground keeper was walking to the Hospital wing trying to figure out why two dead people had showed up at Hogwarts fourteen years after their deaths. . . and on the same night of Voldemort's return.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Well, that's 8 pages, and 3405 words! Yay! Not bad, if I do say so myself.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. . . if not, then. . . send your comments to - Thinks for a moment send them to my frined Danielle (or Danni as I call her - or female Remus/Moony - or Sev, she has many nicknames. Sorry, off topic.**

**Get ready for another 'off topic.'**

**December Boys, staring Daniel Radcliffe, sounds super cool! I can't wait, some for HP 5. Except for the hair! It's SHORT! Where oh where did the messy, log hair go! Tis very sad. My friends and I are probally still going to be drooling over him during the movie (And sending Cho, or Katie, death glares. 30 takes, really. . . )**

**On a bad note, my friend just moved! Not too far away, but she's not going to my school anymore. Today felt so weird without her!**

**Okay Rose, stop talking.**

**Please review, I have the next chapter done so hurry! Please give me any suggestions! I NEED THEM!**

**-Phantom of a Rose ------ _Simularcum Rose_**


	2. A Tearful Reunion

**Um...hi. How are all of you? I'm great.**

_**Looks at last update date**_

**9-27-06? Wow, it's been a while. And there are reasons why!**

**1) I had writers block.**

**2) After I got over that writers block, I couldn't find chapters 2 and 3 that I KNOW I wrote and saved.**

**3) I finally found them yesterday saved under another name (stupid) and finished them up. (Like the endings and some grammer issues I had last year.)**

**So without further ado . . . . here it is!**

**HP HP HP**

Hagrid walked through the halls of Hogwarts, his destination being Dumbledore's office. "Hagrid!" yelled a voice behind him. Hagrid stopped and turned around to see who was calling him, it was Professor McGonagall.

"Not now, Professor. I gotta see the Headmaster," said Hagrid getting ready to leave.

"But that's why I've been looking for you," replied McGonagall. "The Headmaster must see you right away, and if you can please bring Madame Maxime."

Hagrid nodded and continued to Dumbledore's office, then yelled over his shoulder. "Thank ya, Professor!" McGonagall looked exasperated, but walked off to her office.

Once Hagrid arrived to Dumbledore's office he quickly muttered the password to the stone Gargoyle; it jumped aside and Hagrid practically bolted up the stairs. Luckily Dumbledore's office and the stairs leading up to it were extremely tall and wide, Hagrid had no problems walking in.

When he walked in Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his head resting in one of his hands, he looked older than Hagrid had ever seen him. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Ya wanted to see me?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked up, for once the twinkle in his eye was absent. "Yes, I did. Please sit." Dumbledore conjured a Hagrid-sized chair and Hagrid gladly sat - it was turning out to be a busy night. "Hagrid, I must be truthful with you, what I am going to as you to do is dangerous. I would understand if you decline." He paused then continued. "Minister Fudge does not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned -" Hagrid shuddered. "- and has refused to take my advice, both for taking the Dementors out of Azkaban and trying to make friends with the giants. With Voldemort back there is no doubt that he will try to recruit them, once again. This is what I ask: For you and Madam Maxime - if she chooses - to go up in the mountains and convince the giants to side with us. I hope it won't be too difficult."

Hagrid thought this over, it was predicable that Dumbledore would choose him for this job, he was half-giant after all. But it was risky, then again he always trusted in Dumbledore - he stood by him when everyone else shunned him, and for that he was always grateful. "I'll do it, and I'll ask Maxime ta come with me." Hagrid paused and remembered his real reason for coming. "Professor Dumbledore, there is somethang else I need ta tell ya." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to continue. "Just tonight when I was doing my rounds I came across two people, at first I thought they were trespassers or somethang else but then. . . .well, it's surprising. They clam - and seem ta be - James and Lily Potter."

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid in disbelief, surely he wasn't serious. "Really Professor, it seems ta be them. I asked James a question only the real James would know, what his Animagus for was, then he told me that I had found out in their last year - and if he wasn't the real James he defiantly wouldn't know that!" explained Hagrid quickly. "They say that they woke up in Godric's Hallow and. . . well, they think Harry is dead. I think they also believe it's night they. . . died, but they aren't dead." Hagrid sighed and shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, sir, I just know that you could make sense of all this."

Dumbledore contemplated this for a moment, it was too much of a coincidence that Lily and James Potter returned the same night that Voldemort was reborn. And Harry said that he had seen his parent's echoes, it could be possible. "Where are they Hagrid?" he asked.

"They are in my hut, I sent them to bed. They looked terrible, I think they walked here from their home - too tired ta apperate I suppose," answered Hagrid. "Do ya believe me, sir?" he asked.

"I do believe that it could be possible," admitted Dumbledore. "Coming back the same night as their murderer, interesting to say the least. We can't be sure until I perform some spells on them, but we will do that soon. Please, bring them to me tomorrow morning during breakfast. I have to make an announcement to the great hall at breakfast, the hallways will be empty then, but just in case have them wear hooded robes. Wait for me in this office, I will be here as soon as possible."

Hagrid nodded and stood. "Thank ya sir, thank ya." Then he left, he knew he was not going to sleep again tonight - not like it mattered seeing as it was almost 3 am.

That morning at 7:30 Hagrid lead James and Lily to Dumbledore's office, they ran into no one which they were all grateful for - all for different reasons. They only had to wait for about fifteen minutes for Dumbledore, when he walked in he momentarily stopped at the sight of James and Lily, then moved to his desk sitting down.

"Hello, James and Lily," they looked up at Dumbledore. "You won't mind if I run a few test to make sure you are who you say you are?" James and Lily were confused by this but nodded. "Good, James, please turn into a stag." James nodded and stood, not knowing how Dumbledore had found out about him being an Animagus, he morphed into his animal form in the blink of an eye, then back again. Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Lily. "Lily, would you please tell me the best Christmas present I ever received from you?"

Lily raised an eyebrow then smiled at the memory. "Socks of course, you always complained that no one every gave you any. I thought that I should be the one to give you a pair."

Dumbledore smiled then sighed happily. "Yes, I still have them to the day. . . but that is unimportant at the moment. What is however is that you really are James and Lily Potter, but that does raise even more questions. . ."

"What do you mean?" asked James confused turning to Hagrid then to Dumbledore, they were both acting the same way. Strange.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes brightening. "James, Lily, you both say that you woke up in Godric's Hallow, correct?" They nodded. "And tell me, what are you last memories?"

James started. "Me fighting with Voldemort, he cast the killing curse on me." He closed his eyes. "Then there is another, I can't remember where I was, or when it was - or anything else. The only thing I remember is the feeling. I was protecting someone."

Lily nodded. "Yes, me too. Voldemort also cast the killing curse on me, I wouldn't give him Harry." Tears weld up in her eyes. "And I also remember what James is trying to explain, it's all very strange."

Dumbledore nodded. "Oh my dear, you don't know the half of it." Then he sighed. "It is quite a long story, and confusing - more so now than ever. It starts off with your memories, those memories, they are older than you think. That confrontation with Voldemort, it happened almost fourteen year ago." He paused and let it sink in for a moment. "You have been dead for fourteen years, that is why I wasn't sure if it was really you, it could have been death eaters.

"This is when it gets stranger, you are here now, living and breathing not looking a day older than you did fourteen years ago. Very strange. What is stranger is that you have seemed to awaken from the dead, as far as I know there is no spell that can do that." Dumbledore stopped and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Albus," whispered James, then louder. "Are you serious? Are we - were we - dead?" Then as an after thought added. "What about Voldemort? What happened to him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you were dead, and let me tell you of what happened on that Halloween night. After you both were killed Voldemort set his sights to Harry -" Lily choked back a sob. "He cast the killing curse, just like he did with you, but something went wrong. It back fired on him, rebounded, and destroyed him. He disappeared with out a trace, but Harry, he survived. A mere child."

Lily interrupted. "You mean," she started slowly. "You mean Harry's alive?" Dumbledore nodded with a smile. Lily began to cry, but what was different about these tears was that they were full of hope and happiness.

James was smiling, he placed an arm around his wife and turned back to Dumbledore. "What happened next? Where did he go? To Sirius? He was Harry's godfather. Maybe Remus, or Peter?"

Dumbledore's smiled faded. "No James, none of them. Harry went to his aunt and uncle, your sister Lily."

Lily gasped and stood. "No! No! You didn't sent him there!" she exclaimed, everyone in the room winced including Hagird. They were reminded of Lily's temper. "You promised, Albus! You told me that you wouldn't ever send Harry to those people! I told you how much my sister hated our kind, how he would never be loved. Why would you send him there!"

Dumbledore spoke in a clam voice, although he too winced at Lily's voice. "Lily, I had to. When you died you cast a special spell on young Harry, that's why he lived. It was love, something Tom has never known. This spelled worked through blood, and if Harry was in the house of someone who shared your blood then he would be safe from harm."

Lily lowered her voice. "I understand, but really, he would have been safe here, or with any of our friends. It would have been better than my sister's house, he probably grew up all his life with out hearing the words 'I love you.' I wouldn't put it past my sister to call him a freak as well, and her husband's temper. . . what if he hit Harry?" Lily was rambling, she was aware of it so she stopped and sat back down, taking James' hand in her own. "I just think he would have been just as safe with someone else, with someone that loved him. Sirius would have been perfect, he was the godfather."

"Atlas, Sirius was unavailable," said Dumbledore, then at the couple's questioning stares explained. "You see, I was never alerted to your Secret-Keeper change, everyone believes that Sirius betrayed you. He was sent to Azkaban the same night that you died."

"What," whispered James dangerously. "I can't believe -" He took a deep breath, probably to clam himself down. "Is he okay? Why didn't he try to explain that he wasn't the secret keeper?"

"He is fine," answered Dumbledore gently. "He had a run in with Mr. Pettigrew -" James' face darkened at the name of his now former friend. "And by turning into a rat after cursing the whole street he faked his own death, eliminating any and all proof of his innocence. He did however, escape in Harry's third year. We thought he was after Harry for most of the year, but the truth came out near the end. He was really after Peter." Dumbledore offered a short explanation of how Sirius saw Peter's picture in the paper and that he was the pet of a boy, who turned out to be Harry's best friend, and he was coming to Hogwarts. That's why Sirius broke out of Azkaban.

"He has not been proven innocent, though," said Dumbledore sadly. "He is still on the run because Peter escaped. He also found his Master, Voldemort, and has been helping him this past year return to his former power. Voldemort succeeded in this just last night."

"What!" exclaimed both James and Lily.

"Yes, Voldemort now has a body," reported Dumbledore, then he described how the Tri-Wizard Tournament had taken place this year and that Harry was chosen as the fourth champion, unwillingly. Then he told them about last; how Harry's blood was used to bring Voldemort back to life. "I know this is all very . . . shocking, but there is more. I think this is why you two have come back to life on the same night as Voldemort returned to his body.

"Harry told me just before leaving my office to go to the hospital wing that he saw the two of you as echoes when his and Voldemort's wand connected. They have the same core; a phoenix feather from Fawkes," Dumbledore pointed to the swan sized bird on it's perch. "So they are brother wands. The most recent deaths that Voldemort's wand had committed were brought out as echoes, not exactly ghosts. Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion, a Muggle man, Bertha Jones and the two of you."

"The memory," whispered Lily.

"Correct," said Dumbledore proudly.

"So that's why we were brought back to life?" asked James.

"I think so," said Dumbledore. "You were the last two deaths Voldemort had committed the last time he had a body and was at full power. Bertha, the Muggle and Cedric were all very recently and when he wasn't at full power and without a body so they weren't as lucky as you."

After a moment of this sinking in Lily spoken up. "Dumbledore, when can we see Harry?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Not till the end of term, I'm afraid. It will be too risky with all the students here. That and I'm sure Harry is still recovering from the third task and shouldn't be exposed to too much surprise." At the disappointed look on both parents' faces Dumbledore reassured them. "But do not fear! You will see him. I think that you three can stay here over the summer, as well as Harry's friends. We were planning on getting the Order back together and this will only help our cause. Minister Fudge may even believe that Voldemort has returned with you."

"Okay," said Lily, feeling a little defeated.

Dumbledore smiled. "You two can stay in my privet dormitories until term is over, please follow me." And with that Lily and James Potter followed Dumbledore up some winding stairs and to a beautiful bedroom.

HP HP HP HP

It had been a long wait, but finally Lily and James were able to meet Harry.

Lily and James waited impatiently as Dumbledore lead Harry to his office. Neither member of the couple could hardly believe what they saw. Harry looked just like James, but even from here they could see Lily's green eyes.

"What did you want to tell me, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Not now, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "We have to wait until Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are present."

Harry nodded; he was informed that his godfather and favorite professor would be here, he just didn't know why. "Does this have something to do with me staying here for the summer?" he asked. He had been surprised when Dumbledore said he and his friends would be staying at Hogwarts over the summer, with the chance of moving somewhere else later.

"Oh yes," answered Dumbledore, but he said no more.

After a few minutes the fireplace was brought to life and two forms stepped out. After greetings all three were seated in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I think this will shock you," began Dumbledore. "In fact, I know it will!" Dumbledore chuckled. "But to the matter at hand. I am very happy to say this: two people we thought long dead have come back to life." This statement was met by confused looks on behalf of the three in front of him. "I am serious. They returned the night of the third task."

Harry's expression changed at the mention of the third task. It was evident that the event was still fresh in his mind.

"And it is very much connected," continued Dumbledore. "Seeing as this couple were killed by Voldemort almost fourteen years ago." As this statement sunk into their heads, all three could only imagine what their Headmaster was talking about. It was almost too much to hope that he was talking about . . .but no, that was impossible.

"I think it would be best if they were to come out now, then we will go further into explanations." Dumbledore turned to his staircase and called for them to come down. The trio were shocked at who descended down the stairs.

Remus and Sirius could tell that the couple hadn't aged a day in the time they last saw them, while Harry was basing it all off pictures in his photo album. Still there was no mistaking who the couple was.

Lily and James Potter.

Finally the couple stopped only feet away from the three sitting. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Sirius was the first to stand and slowly walk to his best friend, James. Without a moments hesitation at seeing him up close, he brought James into a brotherly hug.

"It's great to see you again, Prongs," Sirius whispered in his ear.

"Me too, Sirius," replied James.

Sirius released James then went for Lily, first in a hug then in a kiss. (Brotherly, of course.)

In a moment Remus was doing the same. Harry sat frozen, staring at his parents. _Parents._

Finally, after the old friends had greeted each other, Lily and James turned to Harry. "Harry?" whispered Lily.

Harry swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Are you -" he paused. "Are you really real?" he asked.

Lily smiled ask a tear made its way down her cheek. "Yes, we are very real," she answered.

Harry slowly stood up, still looking at Lily and James hesitantly. He walked to Lily and looked into her eyes. They really were just like his. Lily surprised him when she placed a hand on his cheek. "You look so much like your father," she whispered.

Harry smiled. "I hear that a lot."

Lily nodded. "I'm sure you do." Then she pulled him into a motherly hug. Harry stiffened at first, then melted into the embrace. He had been hugged like this only a handful of times, all by Mrs. Weasley, but it wasn't the same as this. It didn't measure up to having your real mother hug you.

Lily pulled away from him for a moment to let James, his father, pull him into a hug. "Eyes like your mother's," he whispered.

After James had pulled away from his son, both their glasses askew on their faces, Dumbledore told them to sit. Then he explained to Sirius, Remus and Harry how the Potters came here. It took much longer than they thought it would, probably because of all the inserted commentary from everyone.

"So they're really back?" asked Sirius after a moments silence. Dumbledore had just finished with his tale. "It's not a dream?"

"No Sirius," answered Dumbledore. "It is real."

Sirius leaned back with a sigh of relief. "Good."

**HP HP HP HP**

**So how is it? Do you like it? Does it make you feel warm and fuzzy? Are you even reading the author's note?**

**. . . . . Are you reading it now?**

**Good.**

**Please review!**


	3. A Dinner to Remember

**ME BACK! Lol. I hope you like the chapter! It's sort of funny, I hope...**

**HP HP HP HP**

Harry felt as if he was floating on air as he walked to the feast that night, then again, that is how everyone else around him felt as well. James and Lily, his _parents_, both had hoods over their head just in case they ran into anyone on the way to the great hall, but Harry could tell how happy they really were.

After the emotional reunion in the Dumbledore's office they had noticed that it was only a few minutes till the dinner started, they had been rushed out quickly. Dumbledore planed to reveal James and Lily at the feast.

Remus and Sirius, looking happier than they had looked in many years, were walking beside James on his left while Harry stood next to Lily on her right, then Dumbledore was walking in front of them.

Finally they reached the Great hall. Lily linked hands with James at the sight of it, James tightened his grip on her.

"Well, here we are." announced Dumbledore. "When get inside you can all sit down, everyone will wonder who you are and I will tell them. Are we ready?" he asked, without waiting for an answer he opened the huge doors.

Everyone was already in the great hall, both the students and the teacher staying over the summer. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione sitting in between them while his parents sat across from him, Sirius and Remus sitting on either side of the couple. Dumbledore walked to the head of the table. (There was only one huge table in the great hall for everyone to share.)

Dumbledore stood standing, everyone stopped their talking and turned to him. "As you can see, there are two strangers here tonight," He motioned to James and Lily under their hoods. "It is a strange story when you think about it, very strange indeed. You see, these to individuals have been dead for the past fourteen years."

Silence hung in the great hall as Sirius, Remus and Harry smiled at everyone's confused faces. Finally Fred - or maybe it was George - broke the silence. "Hey Dumbles, I think you've finally gone off the deep end. No one can come back from the dead." Many people chuckled at this, including Dumbledore.

"Very colorful name, Mr. Weasley, but no, I have not gone crazy." insisted Dumbledore. "They arrived on the night of the third task, which isn't a coincidence mind you, but that will be explained after you know their identities. You may remove your hoods, I'm sure they are very uncomfortable." Lily and James did as they were told, with smiles on their faces as they heard many people gasp. "Everyone, may I introduce to you, the not-so-late James and Lily Potter."

The room was completely silent. Deadly silent. After a few minutes of everyone just staring at them James finally spoke up. "Oh come on! Isn't anyone going to jump up and throw themselves into our arms? Are do we not going to get a proper greeting? Surely you missed us!"

Many of the people were broken out of their shocked silence, but many were still staring at them. Professor McGonagall's jumped up and addressed Dumbledore, although she was still staring at Lily and James. "Albus, you can't really believe that these are the Potters. They could be anyone wanting to trick us."

Before Dumbledore could answer James put on a hurt face and put his hand to his heart. "Oh Mickey, I'm hurt that you don't believe that it's me."

McGonagall put on a stern face and marched over to James wagging her finger at him. "James Potter, I have told you a million times not to call me that!" Then she gasped. "Oh my, it's really you!" Both James and Lily nodded, and to everyone's surprised McGonagall pulled them both into a big hug. (Most of the children were still laughing at their professor's nickname, while Fred and George were vowing to use it in class one day.)

Severus Snape however, wasn't the least bit pleased. He had been forced to attend this dinner, and now he saw why. Dumbledore, the twisted old man that he was, wanted to see his face when he saw his childhood nemesis. Said face was paler than usual. No, it could not be true, the Potters were dead!

"NO!" he exclaimed standing. "Albus, this cannot be! No spell or potion can wake the dead! They have to be fakes!"

Everyone turned to Snape, James stared at him for a few moments and his eyes widened. "SNAPE! What are you doing here, you greasy git!" All the children, and some of the adults, burst out laughing clutching their sides.

Snape narrowed his eyes at James sneered. "I work here."

James crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I hope you took over Flich's job 'cause there is just no way that you are a professor." He paused and shook his head. "The mental damage you inflict on the children here would be horrible!"

"I know that's right!" exclaimed the Weasley twins in unison, Snape shot them a death glare.

"I _am _a professor, a potions master." insisted Snape.

"Really?" asked James with surprised. "And here I thought you'd become a Dark Arts professor, with your clear obsession of it in school." James shrugged. "Oh well, can't get everything you want. So Snivellus, aren't you glad to see me? Miss me? You know you did! Come on, give me a big hug!"

Snape curled his lip up in disgust and ignored the last comment. "I refuse to believe that you are the real James Potter."

James smiled evilly. "Really? Then why don't I refresh your memory, during a very stupid prank - " James turned to Sirius who looked a little embarrassed. "- I saved your skin. Then in fifth year, just after the O.W.L.s, by the lake. Remember?" Snape's eyes widened. "I suppose so. Now do you believe me?"

"Severus, James, enough." said the Headmaster firmly. "You are no longer in school and will stop behaving like children. Severus, this is the real James and Lily Potter, I do not know how they came back into the land of the living, other than that it has to do with Voldemort's rebirth. I will be doing my own research as well a few others. But now is the time to celebrate, the house-elves have prepared a wonderful meal for us tonight, let's not let it go to waste." Not a moment after he said this did everyone's plate fill with food.

James sat down but Snape remained standing, then he began to walk toward the doors. "I will be eating in my office tonight, no one disturb me."

Fred and George exchanged knowing glances and, picking up from the name James used earlier, shouted to Snape. "Bye bye, _Snivellus!_" Everyone burst out laughing,(even the adults couldn't surprises a chuckle) as Snape froze and slowly turned back to the twins. He gave them a death glare, and it looked as if he wished for nothing more than to hex them, but he just turned back around and walked out.

Everyone started asking Lily and James questions, as well as Dumbledore, and after a few minutes they started to eat. James turned to Harry who was still laughing from the Snape confrontation. "So Harry, how is Snape as a teacher?"

Before he could answer Ron beat him to it after swallowing his mouth full of food. "Horrible! Harry gets it ten-times worst, and now we see why. Um, Mr. Potter." He finished embarrassed.

James wrinkled his nose. "Mr. Potter? Eww. That makes me sound old - " he pointed to Sirius and Remus. "Like these two, no, call me James." Then he had to duck from the object that Sirius threw at him.

"Yes, and call me Lily," added Lily. "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend," he answered, then added. "And I thought that there were enough red-heads at this table."

James and Lily and looked down the table, sure enough, more than half was made out of red. They laughed. "Well, I guess it's just something with Potters," hypothesized James. "The last five generations have been married to red heads, any ladies in the Weasley lot?" he joked.

Remus answered this question. "Yes, there is Ginny, right there." he pointed down the table.

James laughed. "So Harry, have you charmed her yet?"

Harry blushed red, he almost couldn't believe it. His father was teasing him about girls. "No," he answered.

Ron elbowed him in the stomach. "Yeah, he fancies Cho Chang,"

"Shut it Ron." Ron just shrugged and turned back to his meal.

Lily turned to Hermione who was sitting on Harry's other side. "And who are you, dear?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's other friend." she answered politely.

"Or as I call her," started Sirius smiling. "A mini-Remus." James started a laughing. "Really, Ron is like a mini-Sirius, Harry is mini-James and Hermione is a cross between a mini-Remus and mini-Lily. Smartest witch of her age." Hermione blushed. "As I heard Hermione is the voice of reason in this group of misfits."

"But they never do listen to me!" pointed out Hermione.

"Yes, but they never listened to me either," added Remus.

"Really Professor Lupin, they can't be as bad as Ron and Harry. It's not possible," insisted Hermione.

"Oh, they can. Just consider yourself lucky," insured Remus.

"Wait, back up," said James holding up his hands. "_Professor_? You're a professor? What kind of a Marauder are you! You've turned trader! Then again, you are Moony we know and love."

Fred and George's ears perked up. "I believe we just heard the word Marauder, and did we hear Moony?" asked Fred.

"Yes, I believe so," answered George.

"Could it be that you know the famous Marauders, um, James?" asked Fred, somewhat awkwardly.

"We would love to offer them thanks, our pranks wouldn't have been half as good without the Marauder's map!" added George.

"Yes, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs. We own them so much. The best pranksters Hogwarts has ever known," said Fred dreamily.

"Except us!" they exclaimed together.

"Really?" asked James slyly. "Then you should say that to the Marauders."

"So you do know them?" asked Fred and George.

"Even better," said James. "We are the Marauders. Sirius, Remus and I."

Fred and George looked at them for a few moments in shock. "Really?" They asked in unison.

James laughed. "Yeah, yeah, but how did you get the Map? I thought Harry would have it."

"He does," answered Fred. "But we found it in our first year - nicked it from Flitch."

"Oh yeah, he did take it from us in our last year," remembered James.

"So who's who?" asked George, excitedly. Then he turned to Harry and Ron. "Did you two know about this?"

Harry and Ron grinned. "Maybe." They said together, just like the twins.

James was smiling - it wasn't everyday you found two young pranksters. "I was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot and Remus was Moony."

Fred shook his head sadly. "I can't believe that a Professor was a Marauder." He looked at Remus, who was smiling. "It defies all laws of the universe."

"So what kind of pranks have you pulled?" asked James. "I could give you some pointers, if you'd like. It's been forever since I've pulled off a good prank here in Hogwarts!"

"No you don't, James Potter," said a stern voice to his right. Lily was staring at them all with an equally stern look. "Not even ten minutes into a meal and you are discussing pranks. You must have gained some maturity since school."

James smiled. "Oh fine, I'll change the subject." Then he whispered to the Weasley Twins. "We'll talk later." They seemed thrilled. Then he turned to Harry. "So Harry, do you play Quidditch?" Lily groaned. "What?"

Lily sighed. "When I said you should change the subject, I meant to something other than Quidditch." Lily shook her head. "That's the only thing you can think to ask your son, if he plays Quidditch? Why not how he does in school or something. Not everything has to be about Quidditch."

Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. "I told you." Then she giggled. "I like your mother, she has the right idea." Lily smiled.

James rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "Shows what she knows. So are you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've been on the Gryffindor house team since first year. Seeker."

James' eyes widened. "First year? But I thought first years couldn't join the house teams!"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall bent the rules," answered Harry.

James looked down at McGonagall, who was eating near Dumbledore. "Hey, Mickey! Why couldn't you have bent the rules for me! I was good at Quidditch! I could have played in my first year."

"My name is not Mickey, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall sternly, though she was smiling in her eyes. "And you seemed to bend the rules enough while you were at school."

James turned back to Harry and Ron and started a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny, who had just settled down next to her. Lily was looking at her husband and son, a smile on her face. It was fun to watch them together. They were so alike.

She was so into watching them she didn't notice someone sit next to her. She was brought out of her trance by a hand on her shoulder. Lily looked over to a slightly plump woman with red hair just like hers. No doubt she was the mother of all the red heads.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother," introduced the woman. Lily nodded and shook her outstretched hand.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she said, although she was looking over at Harry. "It's wonderful to know that you are back for Harry," she said dreamily. "He's a good boy." Mrs. Weasley looked at Lily hesitantly. "I sort of brought him in as one of my own sons since the summer after first year when he was over. Those muggles really did a number on him," she huffed.

Lily's face darkened. "Really?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, he's a very timid thing, although he has come out of his shell lately - around his friends especially. But before that, he was very quiet - quiet but polite." Mrs. Weasley stopped for a moment.

"You can tell me anything, you know," said Lily sadly almost knowing what she was going to say and why she stopped. "I wasn't around to take care of him, but you were for the most part."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, I don't think they harmed him physically, but verbally. . . " She sighed. "That's why he was so timid I think, and the feeling of being wanted by a family wasn't natural for him. He was also very thin, and is every time I see him again. I don't think he was feed too much, but according to my husband, their son is as big as a whale."

Lily closed her eyes for a moment. She had expected this when she first heard that Harry had grown up with the Dursleys, but it was a hard pill to swallow. "Thank you," she thanked. "I'm glad you told me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure. After as many kids as I've had, you do learn a few things and develop a sixth sense."

Everyone continued on with their conversations, many people coming over to ask James and Lily a few questions, for the rest of the meal. After it was done and the desert appeared Mr. Weasley turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, are we going to make this known?" He asked.

Everyone's eyes were on Dumbledore, who was sipping some tea with his eyes twinkling. "Yes, I believe we are," he finally answered. "But not until the last two weeks of summer; I think it will be best for Harry to spend some time with is parents without the whole wizarding world knowing."

"Does that mean that Sirius will be free?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, James and Lily be able to tell the Ministry that he was not their Secret Keeper."

The smile on Sirius' face was the size of a dinner plate. "Good."

HP

_**Smiles innocently**_** Sorry, I just had to! I saw that the end line was leading up to be almost the exact same as the last chapter . . . and I had the decision of going on for a few more sentences, but . . . the urge was too great.**


End file.
